Model Killer Case
Model Killer Case is a police investigation in Season Four of Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It involves the murder of four South and Central American models connected to Jonathan Farrow. The investigation later includes the disappearance of Farrow, himself. Episode * "Slack Tide" Suspects * Jonathan Farrow - The primary suspect in the murders based on his access to victims, his arrest on suspicion of rape, and his bizarre taste in certain pictures he creates. He was interrogated by police and didn't help his case when he said he'd like to rough up Det. Debra Morgan. He was later cleared of suspicion when the real killer was apprehended. * Timothy Brand - Farrow's assistant who accompanied him everywhere and kept his appointments. He was later discovered to be the real killer based on solid DNA and surveillance evidence obtained by Sergeant Angel Batista. Unsuspected Killer * Dexter Morgan - He killed Jonathan Farrow thinking that he was the one who had killed the models, but later found out he was mistaken. History of Killer Timothy Brand was an assistant to Jonathan Farrow for a little over a year. He killed at least four of the women that came to the studio by calling to return for more work after hours. He then dumped their bodies in the Everglades where he let alligators eat the evidence. Detectives on Case * Detective (then) Debra Morgan - Partnered with Batista to interrogated Jonathan Farrow when he arrived at the station. While there, Farrow offered her a disturbing job.. * Detective Joey Quinn - Worked with Deb and Angel on the case but was too preoccupied with watching Dexter to pay attention to the case. * Sergeant (then) Angel Batista - Ran point on this case and eventually discovered they were dealing with a serial killer. * Lieutenant (then) Maria LaGuerta - Ran the political game for this case since Jonathan Farrow was high profile and well known for his work. '''Other operatives involved in the case:' * Blood Spatter Analyst Dexter Morgan - Worked on the case because of the spatter on the arm and searching for a potential new victim. Unfortunately he kills the wrong suspect. Victims * Estrella Carazo - The first victim identified when her arm was found inside the stomach of a dead alligator. * Three other victims named''' '''Anita Parente, Lauren Lopez, and Gina Hermeille were listed as missing after they last worked for Mr. Farrow. * Jonathan Farrow - Assumed to be the final victim of the killer on the theory that he couldn't talk to the police. In reality, it was Dexter who had killed him, believing that he was the killer. Closure of Case The case has been officially closed. This is due in part to the fact that the killer left incriminating DNA and surveillance evidence and is incarcerated for the last murder. He later also confessed to the murders of the three other missing models but did not confess to Farrow's murder, though police assume he did commit it. Fate of Killers * Timothy Brand was incarcerated for the murder of Estrella Carazo and three other women when Batista heard his confession to each of the murders. * Dexter gets away with killing Farrow, although he does briefly feel guilty about killing him. Category:Police Cases Category:Indexter